in seven universe, when we still destined to meet
by Yoriko Yorin
Summary: From SnK Before the Fall characters./ Tujuh setting modern ketika Kyklo dan Charle tetap dipertemukan takdir./ Kumpulan drabbles, AU.


**A/N: **KykloCharle keempat saya \(*o*)/, saya butuh nulis dengan rate rendah sebagai penetralisir rate M mereka di kepala saya #dor dan juga kali ini bikin AU sebagai variasi karena belakangan saya bikin KykloCharle canon rate M.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall (original works) by Isayama Hajime, novelization by Suzukaze Ryou, manga by Shiki Satoshi.

**Warning: **AU, modern-setting, random time, random place, random age, not related-drabble, ada yang OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>in <strong>**seven**** universe, when we still destined to meet**

_~karena kita akan tetap dipertemukan~_

_._

_fanfiction by Yoriko_

* * *

><p><strong>1 #Fencing<strong>

_Trang._

Ujung pedang anggar saling bertemu, membuat gaung kecilnya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan _indoor. _Dua pemain anggar nampak sangat lihai melakukan gerakan serangan dan bertahan, meski salah satu diantaranya terlihat lebih mendominasi.

Mata biru seorang gadis menatap ke arah dua pemain itu. Ini adalah _pre-match_ kakaknya jelang pertandingan sesungguhnya esok. Wajahnya terlihat penasaran ketika salah satu pemain berhasil mengunci gerakan pedang salah seorang pemain lainnya dan _pre-match_ pun berakhir.

_Kakak menang_. Pikirnya.

Namun, anggapan itu terpatahkan ketika ia melihat pemain yang baru saja menang—melepaskan helm pelindung yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

Tetes keringat menuruni lekuk wajahnya, membuat rambut jatuh si pemuda terlihat menempel di dahinya. Setelah ia membungkukkan badan pada sang lawan, pemuda itu lantas berjalan pergi meninggalkan arena, melewati pinggir lapangan dimana si gadis menonton _pre-match_ sang kakak. Manik sewarna musim gugur dan manik biru langit bertemu. Sebuah senyum hangat diberikan si pemuda kepada si gadis.

Xavi Inocencio menepuk pundak adiknya—yang seolah masih belum kehilangan pesona memikat pemuda barusan.

"Ketua klub yang berbakat, namanya Kyklo Munsell. Ah, jangan bilang kau tertarik dengannya?"

Semburat merah tipis di wajah adik Xavi, rupanya menjadi jawaban sederhana atas pertanyaannya.

"Ahaha, sepertinya begitu, ya? Tenang saja, Charle. Dia belum pacar, kok," ucap sang kakak sembari tersenyum lebar.

.

.

**2 #City Library**

Bukan karena tugas kuliah, yang membuat Kyklo rutin datang ke perpustakaan kota jika memiliki waktu senggang. Pertama, ia memang selalu haus akan ilmu pengetahuan sehingga ia betah membaca maupun meminjam bermacam-macam buku dari sana. Kedua, karena kehadiran gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

Sudah sebulan ini, Kyklo menemukan gadis itu selalu duduk di bagian belakang rak buku-buku filosofi. Namun, kali ini pemuda itu tidak menemukan sosok si gadis. Ah, ini musim dingin, mungkin ia tidak datang dan memilih berdiam diri di rumah—menghangatkan tubuh di depan perapian, tentu sangat rasional.

Pemuda itu lantas berjalan ke rak buku sejarah, nampaknya ia bermaksud mencari buku tentang sejarah keruntuhan tembok Berlin yang belakangan ini menarik minatnya. Sebuah buku tebal dengan _hard cover_ berwarna cokelat tua tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Kyklo menemukan buku itu. Tepat saat ia berhasil menarik buku cokelat itu dari deretannya, ketika mata cokelatnya saling bertemu dengan manik biru dari seberang raknya.

Kyklo sedikit terkejut, karena rupanya manik milik si gadis itulah yang dikiranya tidak datang.

"Ah, maaf. Dari tadi aku sedang mencari-carinya, rupanya di sini," ucap si gadis.

Mengerti dengan maksud ucapan si gadis, Kyklo lantas bermaksud menyerahkan buku sejarah yang telah dipegangnya itu. Namun, si gadis dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau duluan saja, 'kan kau yang pertama melihatnya duluan."

Namun, bukan Kyklo namanya jika ia tidak bersikap _gentleman. _"_Ladies first_. Kau dulu saja, Nona."

Tersenyum seolah buku itu benar-benar sedang dibutuhkannya, si gadis mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu dia berkata, "Namaku Charle Inocencio. Boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Kyklo," jawabnya dengan senyum hangat, "Kyklo Munsell."

.

.

**3 ****#Plane**

Si gadis menatap nomor tempat duduk yang tercetak di tiket pesawatnya, tertera keterangan 18B di situ. Ia lantas berjalan menyusuri koridor kabin sembari melihat kanan-kiri. Lalu, langkahnya segera berhenti ketika menemukan nomor tempat duduk yang dimaksud. Gadis itu duduk segera setelah selesai menaruh kopernya di tempat penyimpanan bagasi kabin, kursi sebelah kanannya—18A dan sebelah kirinya—18C, rupanya masih kosong. Tidak, sampai seorang pemuda dengan terengah-engah kemudian datang ke barisan tempat duduknya.

"Syukurlah masih sempat, kupikir aku telat _check-in__,_" ucapnya dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti si gadis.

Dan ialah pemilik kursi nomor 18A, yang terletak tepat di samping jendela. Seorang pemuda dengan topi hitam dan _jumper _senada yang nampak serasi di tubuhnya. Gadis itu memberi ruang untuk si pemuda menempati kursinya. Sementara kursi 18C—sampai batas waktu _boarding_, tidak ada yang datang menempati. Hingga pesawat telah _take-off_ dan mengangkasa melewati perbatasan Jerman, keduanya terdiam tanpa ada perbincangan—sibuk dengan _gadget_ masing-masing. Meskipun sesekali si pemuda sesekali mencuri pandang pada gadis di sampingnya, ah... begitu pula dengan si gadis. Namun, mengapa keduanya tetap membisu setelah empat jam duduk bersebelahan? Apakah karena mereka ternyata bukan dari negara yang sama sehingga bahasalah yang menjadi kendala?

Pun hingga jendela pesawat tak menampakkan apa-apa selain hitamnya langit dan pramugari baru saja mengambil nampan makan malam mereka, keduanya masih tidak saling menyapa kecuali senyum yang saling dilemparkan.

Pemuda bermata cokelat madu itu membuka matanya, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat bersandar di bahunya—kepala gadis itu. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkan si gadis tertidur di sana.

Hingga tak terasa, perjalanan panjang melewati batas negara itu berakhir—mereka tetap tak bertukar sapa. Si gadis nampak terburu-buru untuk turun, begitu pesawat telah berhasil _landing_—mungkin ada urusan penting menunggu setibanya di Italia, sehingga si gadis segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sementara si pemuda bersikap lebih santai, setelah mendarat kembali di tanah kelahirannya. Namun, sesuatu di kursi 18B tertangkap oleh mata pemuda itu. Dibukanya buku kecil, yang merupakan paspor milik si gadis yang semula duduk di sebelahnya dan seketika ia tahu bahwa gadis itu berkewarganegaraan Jerman—Charle Inocencio.

Dan segera, Kyklo Munsell beranjak mengejar si gadis.

.

.

**4**** #Arranged Marriage**

Gadis berumur duapuluh dua tahun itu hanya mampu menggerutu dalam hati, ketika ayahnya bermaksud menjodohkannya dengan anak seorang rekan lama. Kata ayahnya, pemuda itu berbakat dalam mengurus perusahaan keluarganya dan yakin akan cocok dengan Charle.

Tapi Charle tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran ayahnya, ini sudah abad duasatu, sudah tidak jaman apabila orangtua menjodohkan anaknya seperti itu. Kakaknya dibiarkan bebas memilih pendamping hidupnya, mengapa ia harus dijodohkan?

Namun, toh Charle tetap datang juga ke hotel ini—tempat ia akan dipertemukan dengan bakal calon suaminya. Ia berpikir tidak masalah jika harus bertemu dulu, untuk kemudian baru memutuskan bersedia atau tidak. Sang ayah—Dario sudah lebih dulu datang untuk menyiapkan segalanya.

Gadis itu sedang berjalan menuju lift ketika merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada sebelah kanan sepatu _kitten heels_-nya—ada yang aneh dengan hak setinggi lima senti itu. Berpikir hanya perasaan saja sehingga tidak terlalu dipikirkan oleh Charle—hingga kemudian ia hampir jatuh tersungkur, namun sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh dengan memalukan, Charle dapat menjaga keseimbangannya.

Hak sepatunya baru saja patah. Ia hanya bisa menunjukkan raut bingung tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa, sekilas melirik arloji elegan yang terdapat di lengannya, waktu kurang sedikit lagi dari pukul delapan malam. Rasanya, tidak mungkin Charle datang dengan keadaan sepatu seperti ini, pun jika ia kembali ke rumah—tidak akan sempat.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah, Nona?" tanya sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba—

—milik seorang pemuda dengan senyum rupawan, bersinkronisasi dengan setelan jas yang dikenakannya. Mata cokelat madunya mengarah pada kaki sebelah kanan Charle, mendapati hak sepatu yang terlepas. "Boleh kubantu?"

Charle mengangguk, dengan segera melepas sepatu sebelah kanannya. Namun, ternyata pemuda itu meminta Charle melepas sepatu kirinya juga. Beberapa saat telah berlalu, hingga Charle akhirnya dapat memakai sepatunya lagi, meski kedua hak tinggi telah lenyap—menjadikannya tampak seperti _flat shoes_ biasa. Charle mengucapkan terimakasih pada pemuda itu, namun si pemuda hanya tersenyum kemudian dengan hormat segera berlalu, dengan ucapan yang terakhir tertangkap di telinga gadis itu: "_Aku sudah terlambat._"

Charle membuka pintu ruangan pertemuan yang dimaksud ayahnya. Seketika mata birunya membulat mendapati siapa saja yang berdiri di sana. Ayahnya, satu pria paruh baya tak dikenal, dan... pemuda yang menolongnya tadi.

Lidah gadis itu serasa tercekat ketika ayahnya berkata, "Mengapa kalian bisa hampir bersamaan terlambat begini? Kenalkan Charle, ia Kyklo Munsell, calon suamimu."

Dan satu senyuman hangat kembali terlihat di wajah pemuda itu.

.

.

**5 ****#Fall****ing **

Gadis berambut pirang sepunggung itu melihat sekeliling ketika ia bermaksud melakukan sesuatu saat jam istirahat berlangsung, mungkin bagi beberapa orang tidak lazim dan sangat konyol jika ia melakukan hal ini—memanjat pohon dan mencari inspirasi sembari ia duduk di salah satu dahan.

Namun, begitulah cara Charle Inocencio untuk menemukan ide baru, guna dituangkan ke dalam lirik lagu ciptaannya. Sekolah Musik Maria merupakan sekolah dimana para siswa yang berbakat dalam bidang seni, menuntut ilmu.

Limabelas menit ia perlukan untuk mencapai dahan yang ia tuju, segera ia merapikan rok seragamnya dan menempatkan diri dengan nyaman bersandar di dahan itu—mencoba lebih dekat, menyatu dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang menyapa telinganya.

Begitu tenang, ia menikmati ini. Jauh lebih baik daripada harus mencari inspirasi di atap sekolah, atau perpustakaan, misalnya. Itu sudah terlalu umum, lagipula ini sebelah belakang gedung sekolah sehingga tak banyak siswa yang menghabiskan bekal makan di sini (biasanya para siswa lebih memilih makan bekal di taman sebelah timur atau barat sekolah).

Perlahan, gadis itu menuliskan ide-ide yang didapat dan mulai asyik menyusun lirik lagu bertemakan alam—

—sebelum kemudian ia melihat ular hijau tiba-tiba ada entah sejak kapan, di ujung dahan yang sama dengan dahan dimana ia berada.

"Kyaaa!"

Saking terkejutnya melihat seekor ular itu, Charle tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya dan tubuhnya oleng—hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia jatuh dari ketinggian enam meter.

_Brukk._

Ia merasa ganjil karena alih-alih terjatuh di rumput, ia merasa menimpa sesuatu. Membuka matanya, hingga akhirnya Charle tahu apa sesuatu itu.

Manik biru langit bertemu dengan manik cokelat madu. Gurat merah segera muncul di pipi putih Charle ketika ia menyadari dirinya menindih pemuda itu—kakak kelasnya. Meskipun secara pribadi ia tidak mengenalnya, namun Charle tahu bahwa pemuda ini merupakan _vokalis_ band favorit dari sekolahnya.

Seraya beranjak, Charle pun berkata, "A—maafkan aku, kakak kelas Munsell!"

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, baru kali ini ada bidadari jatuh dari langit menimpaku," ucap si pemuda itu dengan sorot mata hangat—tanpa terlihat dusta dari kalimatnya.

.

.

**6****#Umbrella**

Remaja kelas tiga sekolah menengah itu tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke sebuah halte bis. Hujan yang mengguyur tiba-tiba, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi orang untuk menyiapkan kedatangannya. Menjadikan mereka seketika basah oleh air hujan. Termasuk dirinya.

Tetes-tetes air hujan rupanya mengikuti hukum gravitasi untuk jatuh mengalir di wajah si remaja. Jas luaran seragam sekolahnya pun terlihat basah kuyup.

Seorang gadis yang telah lebih dulu ada di halte bis ini, hanya mampu melihatnya dengan tatapan iba. _Pasti kedinginan_, pikirnya. Gadis ini tahu bahwa mereka bukan berasal dari sekolah yang sama—dari ciri seragamnya, tentu.

Duapuluh menit berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bis akan segera datang. Halte tempat menaungi mereka dari hujan pun terlihat sepi, hanya ada dua orang di sana. Lalu, si gadis menghampiri remaja seusianya itu. "Rumahmu di mana?"

Remaja limabelas tahun itu memandang ke arah suara yang ditangkap telinganya. Ia mengulas senyum lembut. "Di sebelah timur taman kota, blok ke dua dari ujung. Kau sendiri?"

Gadis dengan mata biru itu terlihat antusias. "Ah! Itu tak jauh dari rumahku. Rumahku ada di seberang pertigaan taman kota. Sepertinya bis akan telat datang."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja? Aku bawa payung," tambah si gadis sambil mengeluarkan payung lipat dari tasnya.

Kemudian mereka berjalan di bawah payung yang sama. Tangan kiri si remaja laki-laki memegang payung, sementara tangan kanan menjinjing tas hitam sekolahnya. Sesekali bahu keduanya bersentuhan, membuat suasana sedikit canggung untuk beberapa saat. Namun, sikap terbuka keduanya mampu segera mencairkan keadaan.

Langkah kaki si pemuda berhenti, ketika tigapuluh menit telah terlewati. Dirinya menghentikan langkah ketika tiba di pintu gerbang rumahnya. Perlahan ia menyerahkan pegangan payung itu kepada si gadis dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas semuanya. Ketika si gadis mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah, remaja itu bertanya—

"Boleh kutahu namamu?"

Tersenyum, si gadis menjawab, "Charle Inocencio."

"Ok, Charle. Semoga kita bertemu lagi. Aku Kyklo Munsell."

—sebab, laki-laki harus tahu nama gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

.

.

**7 #Coffe Shop**

Charle menyukai _coffe shop_ ini. Pertama, selain letaknya yang dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja—Maria Florist. Kedua, karena kopi-kopi yang dihidangkan di sini terasa berbeda. Ada cita rasa berbeda yang dirasakannya, dibanding jika Charle harus mengunjungi _coffe shop_ lain. Ketiga, kopi yang disajikan selalu memiliki seni yang bernilai di tiap sajiannya. Oleh karena itu, ia hampir datang ke sini setiap akhir pekan—di kala mendapat jatah libur sebagai perangkai bunga di toko bunga tempatnya bekerja. Sebetulnya, ia menyukai semua jenis minuman kopi yang tersedia di daftar menu. Namun, ia ingat pernah memesan _Flat White _dengan _foam_ yang dihias dengan sangat cantik.

Suatu waktu, ia memesan _Caramel Macchiato. _Lalu, di waktu yang lain lagi ketika Charle memesan _Marocchino. _Kali ini, ia memesan _Dark Moccha Frappuccino_. Butuh limabelas menit menunggu bagi Charle hingga kemudian pesanannya diantarkan oleh pelayan.

Menghirup aroma kopi memikat dan menyesap pesanannya perlahan, gadis berumur awal dua puluhan itu menikmati cita rasa yang menguar khas dari setiap kopi yang pernah dipesannya. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat penasaran dengan barista yang membuat kopi-kopi ini. Ia menduga, pasti _coffe shop_ ini memiliki barista yang handal. _Pasti sangat berbakat_, pikirnya. Namun sayang, letak bar dimana barista membuat kopi tertutup oleh sebagian penghalang yang menghalangi pandangan mata bebasnya, mungkin dibuat oleh sang pemilik _coffe shop_ agar barista dapat konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Kali ini, Charle memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa barista yang membuatkan pesanannya, sebagai orang yang mengerti seni, Charle bermaksud untuk mengucapkan terimakasih secara langsung. Gadis itu lantas berjalan mendekati bar ketika tidak banyak pesanan dari pengunjung.

"Permisi, bisa aku bertemu dengan barista pembuat sajian kopi di sini?"

Derap langkah langsung terdengar dari balik penghalang itu. Seorang pemuda rupawan dengan seragam karyawan dan apron coklat datang menghampirinya.

Iris cokelat madu dan iris biru langit bertemu.

"Maaf, apakah nona merasa tidak puas dengan kopi buatan saya?" tanyanya sedikit cemas.

Charle menggeleng cepat dan ia meluruskan maksudnya yakni berterimakasih atas tiap sajian kopi yang pernah dibuat untuknya. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul saat melihat nama di bordiran apron cokelat barista itu. _Jadi, namanya Kyklo Munsell_.

Satu rahasia kecil yang akhirnya diketahuinya hari itu, rupanya mampu membuat si gadis berwajah cantik tersenyum seharian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[fin]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Saya cinta sekali pair ini, begitu manis, _pure_, dan ah pokoknya bagus deh. Intinya, jika Kyklo dan Charle hidup di era modern dan berbagai setting, mereka tetap akan bertemu. Namanya sudah jodoh, mereka tetap bertemu walau dengan cara-cara yang tak pernah diduga sebelumnya :')

Favoritku adalah **#Arranged Marriage**, saya juga mau dijodohin kalo pasangannya Kyklo mah DX, tapi barista!Kyklo kayanya seksi juga #dor. Oke, bisa sebutkan _scene_ favoritmu di atas?


End file.
